Breaking Diaries
by Simz-Twi-hard
Summary: How would Lizzy react to the truth? After all she has been getting lied too. Who should she trust? Her family who has been lieing to her, along with her friends or the newborn vampire? Read it then you will find out!


**Breaking Diaries**

**Preface:**

I stood, staring at the man in front of me, was I really able to trust then both. What about the girl in the basement, what will happen if she escapes and tries to kill me, my friends. These beasts were real, I never thought that they would be, I thought they were just fan fiction, but it turns out I was wrong. Again!.

I have been getting lied to since the day I returned home, since the day my parents died. Everything has changed into something it didn't used to be.

**Chapter 1.**

I awoke to another boring day, the sky was a bright-blue, with a tint of yellow from the sun. Me and my brother, Jake, were on our way home, Well what we used to call home, back to Aunt Julian. We have been with her since we were little about 5 years old; our parents had died in a car accident, luckily for Jake though he wasn't in the car. I was. Groaning, I glanced -out of the corner of my eye- at Jake, He doesn't like to talk much ,unless it's about a girl or something, although, we was close. "Lizzy, can you try and put on a happy face, please" He pleaded with me, I looked and smirked at him. "Sure" I said and smiled, kind of cheerfully.

Rolling his dark-blue eyes, he turned his head and glanced, lazily out of the window, which was tinted black. We arrived at our destination. Suddenly, the front door was burst open and what we saw, running -trying not to trip- was our Aunt. "Hey, your back at last" we laughed a little at her childish ways, she had never changed, not even at the slightest. "Right, you go and unpack, then we will have lunch" she didn't;t quite know what to say but we nodded at her and turned to face each other. "Is she serious?" I asked him, we both looked back at her. "I guess so" we stalked upstairs and went separate ways.

Gasping for air, I saw that my room was exactly how I left it, except now their was more things their, like more books, the toys were now thrown but I also had something else... Stalking, slowly, to my wooden bedside table. I caught sight of the memories picture, It was off me, Jake, father and mother, she must have putten it in here because I was the most emotional . I smiled at myself. I finished unpacking my belongings and rushed, trying not to lose my balance, downstairs. We just sat down when their was a `slight Knocking noise at the front door. I rose, alarmed, and stalked, swiftly, to the door, wandering what it could be at this time. Opening it, I was grabbed into a familiar bear hug. Smiling, Widely, I saw that it was Bianca and Monique, my close-best friends. "You are so lucky" they sang,this made me confused and freaked out a little. Since when did my friends sing?. "Lizzy, Hunny, your lunch is getting cold" Aunt Julian called. "Yes, Ma'am" I called into the dining room.

We laughed, quietly, at a few incidents that I have missed whilst been away. "Right, please enlighten me, as to why I am so lucky " I told them politly or in my case asked energeticly. "Well, do you remember Carol and Thomas" they waited for my reply. "umm, are they the snazzy, I think were the best, ones" they let out a sigh, as they didn't have to tell me, it was funny about what Icalled them so we laughed at it. "Yes, them ones" they cocked their eyebrows. "right, anyway. They've been trying to take your place as the Queen of the school" I froze, shocked, They wouldn't take it would they? Have they taken it? I was now paniking . "Have they took it" they shook their head, gleefully. I sighed in relief. "Nope, we voted that you was the best, smartest and politest pupil in the whole school. So you got to keep it for another year" I pounced onto them and hugged them both tightly, if i wasn't human and I was a bear they might have been dead. "Thank you" I kept chanting. They let out a bell-chimed laugh, I joined them.

"It's fine, hey have you heard about..." I looked at them, what are they hiding from me? They glanced at me. "Heard about what?" Iasked I hoped they would tell me without delay. They shook their heads, "It doesn't matter, you will see them at school, i think" I rolled my eyes, they seemed to have made loads of changes since i was gone. I thought. "Lizzy, I need to sort some ground rules out" Aunt Julian called, wait I thought we only had ground rules when we was like 10 not when were older teenagers. "Fine" I shouted down from my room, we headed downstairs, gossiping on the way,which was normal for us. "Right, one rule is, Never go down to the cemetery, to Fells Church" I looked at her, is she serious?. "Why?" I was so confused, it was like she was telling us to never go to our parents grave, which would be very sad and hurtful. "You will hear about it soon" wow, there's a hell of a lot off rumors going around, and it's like everyone is keeping me out. Which is quite unfair to be honest.

She finished with the rules and she let us do as we pleased,thank god that she had finished with the talking, she was getting pretty tiring. "Hey Aunt Julian" she came to the top of the stairs, as she had gone to bed.. "Yes hunny" I smiled at the word hunny, I haven't heard that since mother told me where we was going. "um, can I go out with Bianca and Monique. Please" she came down and hugged me,tightly. "Of course, but be back for 8:40. I don't want to send anyone out for you" I nodded, like a child nodding; it has done something wrong. We left and was excited because we got to hang out on the first night I got was going to be a fun night. We didn't obey with what Aunt Julian had said because we went near the church, however we went after a few hours; it was a little boring. "Well, I guess that is the end of tonight gal's" Then I had an idea. "I know..." I walked downstairs, quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone. "Um, Aunt Julian?" I asked pleadingly. "yes" she replied to my plea with a bit of excitement. "Can Bianca and Monique sleep over tonight" she nodded like a bobbing dog. "Of course" she said.

Running, upstairs, I almost tripped over, to my room i gave them the good news.

We went to sleep and i had a really weird, freaky dream. It had a cat in it, Some black mist ,a demon and a Cemetery, It looked familiar.

**Chapter 2.**

I awoke, gasping for air. "Whoa, Lizzy what's wrong" I told them about the dream, they felt kind of relieved, which was weird. Here I am having nightmares and they are relieved, what have they been up too whilst I was away. "you had it too" I looked at them, wow they had the exact same dream as me. I've never heard of that happening before. "So we all had the same dream, whoa. I guess that means something bad might happen..." Which it most likely what will happen during school.

Great!, today was school day, and school day meant Queen day. I though to myself, well i guess I predicted the day wrong. It cannot be today; were at school. I arrived to school with Bianca. She went pretty fast, good job there was no police behind us, otherwise we both would have been locked up, Ithink. We arrived Into the lot, loads of memories went through my head, and she parked next to Monique's car, who was sitting on her hood waving at us. "Well, Well, Well, look who has returned" I turned my gaze to Mathew, my x-boyfriend. "Hey Mathew, you missed me" he shook his head, I opened my mouth. Shocked. "He did Hun" Monique muttered, that calmed me down a little. Just then I saw a man in mostly black stalking, gracefully -his perfect steps- towards the office. Have I ever seen him before? We followed silently.

"Hm-mm, he's got a nice sense of fashion" Bianca said, we all agreed, although we also have a good fashion sense. I glanced to were Mathew had been, he was gone now,must feel guilty. "Guess, we made Mathew upset" I whispered. "must be hard for him; your eyeing someone else up" Monique chanted, Ilaughed a little. He will move on soon enough. Gawking, at the stranger as he took of his glasses, wow, I wander if he has any siblings?. The women, Mrs Gilbert, looked at him, like she had seen a handsome man coming to sweep her away. That sight made me want to hurl. "you have got all the papers" I heard him mutter slightly, even through the glass. "I have gotten all the papers" she repeated and he walked off after signing them. We barged into the door and I stopped him in the corridor. "Excuse me" he said, he had a strange voice. "Lizzy, Come on leave the new guy alone" Monique said and dragged me away, he looked at me and stalked to class. I wander if we shared any classes together. I guess I showed myself up a little. "Lizzy, you are so mad, he might have a girlfriend. Plus, he's the new guy, give him some credit" i smiled at her, I get to do what ever i want; if your the queen of the school, then you rule the school. "Your right, he is the new guy" I mimicked her voice.

Suddenly the bell rang and I went to get in to my first class, Spanish! just made my day. "Hey here she comes" I caught sight of Drake, Thomas and Carol -Carol was in front, like she was their master- blocking my way. "Excuse me" I said politely, although they didn't deserve it; they are always trying to take my place. "What, you can go around" I looked at her then behind me; I felt someones eyes on my back. "correction, Iam still the queen of the school. So move" she shook her head and stepped forward. "move around, you'll fit threw" Just then I saw the new guy come up and they wouldn't let him threw either. "you can go around as well, even-though your new, we rule the school" Mathew came up and looked at us both then at Drake. "Drake, what's your problem, man" Mathew said, but it sounded like a growl, since when does he growl. I never knew he had a dog side to him. I chuckled to myself at what I had just suggested. "Nothing" he said and let us threw. "Mr, Salcater. Can you please take of your glasses" Iglanced at him. He shook his head, Who does he think he is, disobeying her. "Hey Lizzy, you want to sit with us at lunch or are you going somewhere" I looked and Bianca with a sad expression on my face. "Sorry, I've got to be somewhere" I told them. "OK" they both said in a sing, song voice, can they stop doing that; it freaks me out at times.

That was one weird lesson, luckily for me It became lunch early; the other 3 lessons was fast because I enjoyed them. I grabbed my lunch and went out of the school building, after I signed out. I knew that Iwas forbidden to go down to Fells Church but I had to, visit the Cementry, visit my parents otherwise I might forget them.

I arrived at the bridge, it was old, rusty, and creaky. I set on my way to cross it, glancing around every where; I could feel someones or somethings eyes staring at me. Falling to the ground, I stayed at my parents grave and prayed. 'Meow' I heard a cat, a cat in this dull place. turning, around slowly, I let out a shriek. Their was a black cat staring at me with its big emerald-green eyes, where have I seen this?. Suddenly, their was smoke, no not smoke, but mist. It got deeper and darker, as it crept up to me. Where have I seen this before? Then I remembered, "My dream" I whispered. "Hello" I looked up quickly and screamed aloud, Their standing above my head was the demon that I also saw.

Getting up, and making sure I had my balance I started to run, faster and faster. Trying not to trip along the way. I knew that the person who Isaw was still chaing me, so I ran across the brige, were I might be safe. Eventhough I felt safe, I still ran, I ran down a hill but tripped.

**Chapter 3.**

"Are you alright" I glanced at him, it was my god, my angel. "fine" I said, although I didn't feel fine. "Are you hurt" I looked confused then felt a bit of stinging on my leg. turning, I put my leg on a rock and lifted my trouser leg up a little, it turned out to be a deep cut that was gushing blood. "It's noth..." I turned to him but he was gone, weird man. Rolling my eyes, I must have imagined his presence, I turned and headed home, well my Aunts home. "Were have you been" Aunt Julian bellowed aloud, it hurt my ear drums. "um, I went for a walk" I had to lie; if I didn't then I might end up grounded for 1 year or maybe 2. I was convincing enough until she spotted the blood on my shoes and socks. "What have you done?" she asked alarmed. Quick another lie, Then I thought of one.

"umm, Islipped" she nodded although she wasn't that conviced on that one, but she knows how accidental prone I am. She got out her sewing kit and stiched it up. Running, upstairs I got out my laptop. I sent my friends a message.

'Find out who that stranger is. Find out his name, if he has any relatives, find out everything and please tell me'

I got replies from them like..."OK" but from Bianca she sent me,'OK well I already know his name. It is Steven Salcater' I smiled. I sent her a message back. 'Thank you, try find out what the others are looking for' I sent back and she said 'ok'. I smiled to myself, feeling proud. Glancing outside, I couldn't believe I was attacked, by a demon as well. Wait I thought demons were mythical creatures, that they didn't exist. Maybe that was why Aunt Julian didn't want us to go down. I went and got a wash. half and hour later, I came out and my phone set off. "Hello" I answered into it. "Hello, listen. You come to Fells church, alone. And we shall not harm your friends" I was frozen. "Who are you?" I was confused. "you'll see, just come down" I agreed and got some jeans and a hoodie on over a top I had to be careful this time though.

I climbed out of my window and ran to the bridge. I didn't want to cross it "Lizzy, stay were you are" I heard Bianca's cries. "Lizzy don't cross the bridge" that was Monique. I ran across and saw them. "Let them go" I said almost cracking up. I saw the one named Steven. "How did you get out, your Aunt had banned you from coming here" Bianca said. "When she's asleep, I can do what ever I prefer" I smiled and took a step forward. "Lizzy, don't" they said almost scared.

"Let them go, Steven and mysterious man" I said with anger in my voice. "How do you know my name" Steven growled. "It is a small town, I get to know everything that happens and were it happens" I smiled. Why are they doing this? what do they want from me? "Please let them go" I muttered. "What do you want with us" I growled at them. "Lizzy" I heard my brothers and Aunts voice. "Lizzy are you out here" I looked at them. "you brought them here" they growled and brought them with them I was frozen. My friends are now doomed. I sat on the ground, "Lizzy you are grounded, I told you to not come here" I looked down. "I came for a reason" they didn't by it.

We got home and I went to bed. I awoke to having a nightmare, it was the same one I had when I was with Bianca and Monique. 'Meow' I glanced at the window and saw the black cat again. It went away when I got up, looking down, I got ready for school. I sneaked out again and went to the one place. It was on the Cemetery, near Fells church. A house, I knocked on the door lightly. Please don't hurt me, Please don't hurt me. I kept chanting in my head, it cooled my nerves down. I knocked again.

**Chapter 4.**

Someone opened it. "Can I help you" the women asked politely she seemed to be old. "Yes, um. Does Steven live here" she nodded, not happy that I had said his name. "Yes, are you a friend of his" I shook my head. "No, he stole my friends" she laughed, "Nonsense, there is only him and his brother here" she shut the door in my face. how rude can someone get? I punched the wall slightly, my friends are inside that house facing their deaths. I started to walk away until i was pulled in. They bandaged my hand. "Lizzy, we told you not to come. You will not get to see us if your Aunt finds out" I laughed. "Don't care. Your more important" I stated.

"Are you alright" I asked them hoping they were. "Yes, they didn't hurt us" I nodded, then sighed. "Right, you want to know who we are" I nodded. "Well I am Steven Salcater as you know already, this is my brother Derick Salcater" i nodded i did want to know if he had any relatives and what their names were. "Great, no offence but if you have hurt my Friends, i will get mad" they laughed a sound that fit with their handsomeness. "Lizzy, they didn't hurt us. I think their protecting us from something that is out their" i looked at them confused. "Why was you in the Cemetery last night" i looked at Steven, grate so i have to answer any questions they throw at me. "i was visiting a grave when i saw something" they all looked at me, Drakes and Steven's faces were alarmed and furious. "What was it" i looked down, I'm going to get this allot now ain't i?. "first i saw a black cat, one from my dreams, then the mist. Then i was startled by a mans voice" i said. I was trying hard to forget about that memory that happened but... But their wanting me to remember it so i can tell them.

"Why was you running" Steven asked another question, this is getting frustrating, but maybe they are trying to help us. "Well, 1. he looked like he was dead, and 2. He started chasing me" i said. "Listen, don't freak. We are vampires. We will help you" i looked at my friends. "Did you know about this" they nodded, i felt betrayed. Was this another secret that they were hiding from me. "great, getting betrayed by my own friends" i laughed and went to the window, i saw the man again. He was staring up at me, then i saw him take something out. i closed my eyes trying to clear it all out. "i didn't see him" i muttered but i was snapped out of it.

"Lizzy. what's wrong" they asked concerned. "i swear blind, what ever he wants, he's going to use me" i said and i looked again and he was gone. "What do you mean" Monique asked. "Well, last night. I saw the same black cat. And now, I've just saw him" i said freaked out.

My phone went off. "Uh-oh, I'm in trouble" i said and got it out of my coat pocket. "Unknown number" i muttered and answered it. "hello" i asked into the phone, my voice kind of shaky. "Come outside, or i will kill your brother" he said. "you will not touch him" he passed the phone to someone else. "Lizzy, stay indoors" i heard his pleas. I shut the phone down and glanced out of the window. "He's got my brother" i said. "Stay here, I'll get him for you" i nodded, i prayed that my brother was safe.

I couldn't stand it anymore, i went out and was grabbed. "Let her go" i tried to struggle free but he held his grip tighter. I saw my brother next to the others, they held him their.. "How do you kill a vampire" i asked. "Wood" i nodded and looked at them "You got any wood" i asked, the handed me some and i stabbed it into his chest. He let go and i went to the others, he ran away after growling at me. "Sorry i got you into this mess Jake" he nodded, "It's fine". "Hey, have you heard that Stacie and Jamie was your birth parents" i froze. "What" i said to Jake. Was this another secret they were keeping from me

"Oops" i looked at him, furious. "Why didn't you tell me" i demanded. "Hey Don't blame me, Aunt Julian told me not to say anything" i looked down feeling guilty that i have upset my own brother. "Sorry" i said. "Jake?" i looked at him. "Yeah" i tried to find the right words. "um, does... does that mean your not my real brother" he looked down. "Yes, I'm not your blood brother but that still doesn't change anything. i will protect you, it's how i was born" He smiled at me This was just so freaky. We stayed the night at Stevens house. Steven was guarding us all with Derick.

I awoke screaming, Derick and Seven were around me. "Are you alright" they asked. "Yeah, just the same nightmare again" i smiled at them, they gave a reassuring grin.

**Chapter 5.**

It was now time to party, their was going to be a Halloween party at school and we had to attend dressed up. Mr Taylor was going to be scaring people today. "We will protect you" We nodded and left, Derick and Steven followed us. I stalked past Mr Tanner and he scared me, i jumped up. "Idiot" i called to him when we left. "I'm going to get something to eat" i told the others, they nodded.

Stalking, Carefully, past this man. He reminded me of the man... "No" i said and i saw him go and kill Mr Taylor. Glancing at me, he left. Sprinting to his side, "Sir, get up. Sir" i called "Lizzy what's... Oh My Gosh" Bianca cried. Richard, Mathew, Veronica, Thomas, Susan, Carol and Drake came rushing up. I glanced at Derick, Steven, Bianca and Monique, and also my brother Jake. "Who killed him" Thomas demanded. I ran out.

I felt myself being pulled back. "Who did it" they asked. "The man was here, he saw me. killed him infornt of my eyes" i cried. "He's trying to make you feel guilty" they growled. "Come on we have to get out of here" they picked us up and ran us to their house. "Mrs Flighten, please do not let anyone else in this house" She nodded. "I will not let anyone in the house" she repeated the same words, were had i seen that before.

Then it clicked, these vampires had powers. I was so freaked out now. I glanced out; it was dark now. I wandered out of the house and back to my birth parents grave. "Hello, Stacie and Jamie. Why did you have that car accident..." i was stopped; i was whacked into another grave stone. "Arg!" i screamed. Derick and Steven came running up, Steven picked me up, whereas Derick killed him. "Alina, come back to the house, Katlin wouldn't want you to be too far from protection" we heard someone snarl and i saw them run away.

Derick and Steven looked at us all. Then back to themselves. "Guess they new Katlin" they sounded depressed. Steven brought us all home. Derick is staying on patrol, Steven is going to be finding more about them. We decided to sleep at Bianca's for the night, just to make sure no one gets hurt alone. I awoke in the night and saw a cat in the room. The window was wide open. I screamed, waking everyone up. "What's wrong" Cynthia, Mr Culver and Mrs Culver asked with shock on the faces. "Theirs a black cat in the room" i hissed. He got a mop and chased it away. "Man, what did it do to you" they asked.

"What do you mean" i asked, then i looked in the mirror, i had loads of scratches on my face. "This is not good" i whispered. "Right, i think we should get ready; we have school to attend to" Monique statted. We nodded,

**Chapter 6.**

We arrived their and i froze. Their sitting in Mr Taylor's seat was a tall, black-haired man. "Hello, right. i know you do not know me, so i will introduce my self. I am Alvin K Salton, your new history teacher. Well, today i would like to get to know each of you better, and i'm sure your other class mates would also like to help with something, Someone you've lost, for example" i looked down.

"Right, well to start off with, i would like us to move the tables so they are in a circular form; that way, we would get to see all your wonderful faces. "Who would like to start" Carol put her hand up. "Mr Taylor, was murdered on the Halloween party" everyone shuffled. "Right, well please share the story" he said. "Well, I'm not quite sure how he died, but their is one witness in here. Who actually saw it happen" i sank down in my seat. "Lizzy" she was torturing me.

I got up and turned to everyone. "Yes, i might have seen it happen, but i do not know who killed him. All i know is that he saw me and killed him" i growled at them all. "right enough on that story, umm tonight i am having a party here. you may bring who ever you like" we nodded.

We went home and got ready for the party, "Right, be ready because they might follow us" we nodded. We went in a limo that Derink and Steven had orded and we arrived their. Of course the others were following us. We got out and saw them, they ran and hid.

"Right, Lizzy, I'm going to go home" i glanced at Jake. "be careful" he nodded. "i will" he stated. "Hey, Everyone. This is Lizzy's diary" i glanced at Carol.

"No" i said.

'Today, i arrived back home, it was good to be back.-in away-

I met the most wonderful man today, i didn't know who he was

but i will find out.

I found out that his name was Steven

Also in that same day, i found out i was adopted.

My real parents Stacie and Jamie died in a car accident, it was a tragic death' i froze and she saw me, everyone turned my way.

"How dare you" i cried out. Drake and Veronica went out.

**Chapter 7**

I walked up to her, slapped her around the face and took of running with my diary. "Alina no" i was attacked, their was a girl vampire on top of me. "Alina, come on. The Salcater brothers might get you" the girl looked up. "Come on" Derick grabbed her of me, Steven killed the male. "No!" the girl cried out. "Are you alright" Stefan asked me. "Yes" i said and we both looked at Derick, who was restraining the other vampire.

"Alina" we glanced at all the others. "Get back, i can't let them kill you, Katlin would be mad with me, if i did" she said. They left and Derick and Steven looked at her. "How do you know Katlin" i knew that they said i looked like her; Steven and i are now dating.

She glanced at us, like we had lost our heads. "um, well..." Derick grabbed her throat. "Tell us" he growled. She nodded. "She's my mom. I was captured one night and was turned. They put me into this cave and i saw her their. She was weak to move, i tried to get out this stake that was in her but i couldn't. She told me to run, so i did" wow this was new information. "you look just like her" she nodded. "i looked upon my mothers side, my father wasn't around" she said and then their was fire.

"No" they all said. "What's wrong?" i asked, Bianca, Monique and Jake came then asking the same question. "Hunters, they know that vampires are back" they both said. "Alina,run. They might find you" he was killed, staked through the heart. "Brother" Alina cried out. "He was your brother" she looked at us. "Kind of, he took after me once i got out. He like raised me. He told me who and what i was" she choked. "They've seen us" they both scooped us up and ran, Alina ran with us.

That night was quite, they locked Alina in the basement. Derik, Steven and i went down.

She was pacing, back and forth. "Hey Derick, why don't you be with her, then we both get someone who looks like Katlin" Steven stated. "I don't know" he replied. "Alina" we glanced at the window and saw a man their. "Go away, you've caused enough trouble as it is" she growled. "Hey, it wasn't my fault your precious Friends were killed. It was yours' You should have listened to me" he growled. "Yes, well. I was too bust trying to sort out a plan to move, it was you who wanted the human girl, not me, not my friends. You. We was going to leave in peace, until they came and killed them" I smiled a little. "I came to bust you out" she laughed.

"I am not going anywhere with you, in fact i like it in this place. It's dark, and I'm on my own" she said we came in then. "Looks like your food is served and mine as well" the vampire busted in and Alina grabbed him. "Your not hurting her" she snarled. "Yous have feelings for these beasts" he growled and threw her against the wall. "At least i care about someone. Yes, i remember what you did to my friends. Oh and i remember you trying to make me snap by blaming me for my mothers death. Well, these people know how i feel. So i will help them" he barked a laugh and Derick and Steven grabbed him.

"Alina, do you want to do it" she got a wooden leg. "Alina no, please don't do this, You wouldn't hurt me would you" he tried to use that power they all have on her. "I will hurt you, i will kill you" she growled and pounced onto him, the chair leg went straight into his chest. "Why are you doing this" he pleaded. "Um, first of what you did and now, you trying to take away my happiness again. The human has the rights to live, i may hunger for her, but i will think twice about harming her" i was happy. "Why, she will die eventually" she stabbed him again and he collapsed. "At least she may die with these guy's, at her side. I will protect them even if i die" she said and killed him.

We left and locked the door. I walked down in the early morning. "Hey, Alina" i asked, she looked at me. "Oh, Hey" she said. "Did you mean what you said" she nodded and came closer. "your a great human, and i promise i wouldn't harm you" she said. "So why are you down here for" she asked and i told her. "Had family problems yourself huh?" i nodded. "Yep, found out i was adopted" she stifled a laugh. "It's OK. You might not trust me; i was clast as an evil vampire, but i have a good soul and heart. I will do anything 1. To be with that other Salcater, not yours i mean the other one..." I laughed a little. "Derick" she looked at me. "Yes. And also, to protect you but i also want to know if theirs a different way of living for me. I don't like to hurt humans, it's not how i should live" she said. "Lizzy, get away from her" they growled and she walked back to her bed. "Are you hurt" i looked at them. "No, we was just talking" they sighed in relief.

**Chapter 8.**

We opened the door and she sat on the bed, staring at us. Derick had a piece of wood. "Alina, why are you doing this" Steven and Derick asked. "We was ordered, to obey him. I kept telling him that they will obey me and we shall leave. He kept saying that he was in command and he wanted Lizzy. He left to hunt, went with some of my friends, he came back. 'Their dead, they were killed' he stifled a laugh. I tortured him for a while, i told him to leave and never return. He kept telling us to kill Lizzy, I wouldn't touch her.

He acted as a human and told them to kill my friends. He was evil, the one i clast as my brother kept helping me make changes. He knew i was with you, that is why he warned me off. I sensed that your human had a strong heart, yes i might have frightened her but i would never dare hurt her. 1. i will never kill another human, unless they get on my nerves. and 2. i don't want to be killed by you. My mother said that you two was very kind but yet daring" we all smiled. We talked a bit more and we left her again. We went down when it got dark.

Derick put some blood down on the door window. "Here" she looked at it. "It's human, no thanks" she said. "Well, come hunting with us but you will stay with us" she nodded and we went hunting, i sat their watching them; i wasn't a vampire yet. "Vampires" i heard people growled. "no" i said and protected them. "Get out of the way" they grabbed me and Derick and Steven. Alina came up and got the man who had grabbed me. "Let her go" she growled. "Why what will you do" he growled and put the fire to her face, she jumped back. "So your a vampire are you" she looked at him. "She isn't now let her go" he didn't, he tightened his grip on my arms. "Get them two out of here" they started to get Derick and Steven away, "Arms off them two as well. Their not vampires, I'm the only one here, so you can come and get me" they looked at her. "Kill her" They tried to get her, Derick watched as she tormented them.

_**(From Alina's point Of View) **_

I grabbed the humans off her and grabbed his throat. "Hands of her" I growled and he got out a stake and stabbed it into my arm. I let him go. He got some more, i got the girl and ran her to Steven and Derick, i had gotten them out too. "Get her away, and yourselves too" they nodded. They ran and i watched as the humans got out stakes, they threw one and it hit my stomack, they threw the others, and they hit me as well.

I pulled them out and ran, but i was a lot less slow; wood makes us all weak. I managed to get there but someone shot me in the back. "Arg!" i growled and Derick and Steven came running out, they got me into the house and sat me down. "Man, what did they do to you" i looked at Lizzy. "I told them i was the only vampire, they will be after me untili die" they shook their heads. "But were also vampire's" i nodded. "I know, but...It's better to protect you" she smiled. "We need to close these wounds and get her feeding" they said. "hold still, whilst i get this bullet out" Derick said. "Can i do anything" Lizzy asked. I looked at her. blood. i thought. "no" i said, "just stay back, i think you should keep your distance" she nodded and Derik got out the bullet. "Wood, we need to get you some blood and fast" they said.

**Chapter 9.**

They went off to hunt for me. Lizzy came up. "Tell me how i can help" she pleaded. "you can't. As Derick and Steven said i need blood. I will not touch you so please keep your distance" She came forward and i got the hunger back. I got up and grabbed her throat. The door was burst open and i was pulled off her. "Lizzy are you alright" she nodded. "It was my fault, i disobayed her" she said. "No, Lizzy, it's my fault, I should learn to control my thirst for humans. I'm sorry". I then got the scent of some other humans.

Glancing back at the door, i saw 3 others, 1 male and 2 females. "Jake, Bianca, Monique. Wh...What are you doing here" they looked at her. "Who's she Lizzy" they asked. "Lets go, we have to keep her alone for a while"


End file.
